In the Name of Love
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: Two cousins. One kidnapped. One blaming himself. One cousin must get over his guilt in order to find his cousin before it is to late.
1. The Accident

**Dukes of Hazzard**

Title: In the Name of Love  
Author: Numb3rsfan  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor am I making any money off of them.  
Summary: Two cousins. One kidnapped. One blaming himself. One cousin must get over his guilt in order to find his cousin before it is to late.

Chapter One

"Oh come on Bo!"

Luke's voice echoed throughout the farmhouse as he followed his younger cousin from their bedroom all the way into the kitchen.

"Luke, no means no, means no! I ain't lending' you another twenty when ya still owe me forty!" Bo replied, looking at Luke in a slightly civilized manner.  
"Bo, I promised Becky Lynn that I'd take her out tonight, an I need some money ta do that!" Luke shot back.

Bo sighed. This was typical! Ever since Luke had turned 21 and had gotten back from the Marines, when it came to money, it was like it was burning a hole in his pocket!  
The second his Uncle Jesse paid him his allowance, it was off to the store, or off to the theater, or a series of dates with his current girlfriend. And then when he had no money left, he went to his cousin to see if he'd lend him his hard earned cash!

"Well, I guess you should'a thought of that first!" Bo said, finally glaring at his cousin.  
Luke ground his teeth together before he reared back and punched Bo, sending the younger man stumbling back in to the still hot oven, which Uncle Jesse had turned off five minutes ago.

The sound of Bo's slightly high pitched scream filled the house and surrounding wood!  
Bo's burned hands fell to his side, leaving his backside to take the brunt of the heat as his whole body went ridged as he fell to the floor, banging his head on the hot oven. Thankfully, the bump on the head, while still painful, felt more cool than hot, until he let it simmer for a second, then the wave of pain and heat came over him, making him clutch his now burning head with his burning hands, which were screaming at him in their own language.

Luke was still looking at him, his jaw still clenched.  
Seeing Bo's wallet on the floor, next to his slightly burned body, Luke walked over to it and picked it up. He flipped it open and took out everything that Bo had, cash wise, which added up to $60.00.

"Thanks Bo, I'll pay ya back jus' as soon as I can." Luke replied before he threw the wallet back down to bounce off of his cousin, before he chuckled and went outside, climbed in to the General and took off.

Bo lay on the floor, cradling his hands and head, and that's how Jesse Duke found him, ten minutes later.

First, Uncle Jesse was stunned, and then that turned into fear. He rushed over and knelt down beside his nephew as he took in Bo's burned features.

His hands looked bad. Third, perhaps fourth degree burn. Grimacing, Jesse lifted the blackened, yellow shirt and gasped when he saw Bo's side. The side that had touched, and slid down the oven. That was a third degree burn for sure, and Bo's head, well, that was just singed, a first degree burn was possible.

"Bo, who did this to ya?" Jesse asked as he wrapped some ice in a cloth and wrapped the cloth around Bo's burnt hands.

Bo considered remaining quiet, to protect Luke, but when he saw the look in Jesse's eyes, he knew that he couldn't.  
"L..Luke." Bo replied through clenched teeth as wave after wave of pain swept over him.  
"Luke? Why?" Jesse asked, not believing that Luke could or would do something like what he was accused of.

"He w..wanted more… money. I …wouldn't give em'…any…so he pun…punched me…an….made me hit…the..o…oven." Bo ground out as the ice seemed to irritate his hands.

Jesse carefully helped Bo to his feet, being careful not to touch his injured side.  
"Come on, we best get you to the hospital so's a doctor can look at that." Jesse suggested.

When he got no argument from his nephew, he figured that Bo was in to much pain, so without another word, Jesse helped Bo outside and to the truck.

Taking precious minutes to carefully get his nephew in the truck, Jesse finally walked around the other side and got in, before he started his ol' truck and took off, heading for Tri-County Emergency.


	2. Bo's Desision

After arriving at the hospital, Bo had to wait for Uncle Jesse to open the door because his hands were so burned that he doubted that he could even hold on to the door handle.

Tearfully, Bo watched as Jesse climbed out of the truck and walked around to his side of the truck and opened the door.

An aged hand reached up and gingerly helped Bo out of the truck, before supporting him in his walk towards the hospital.

Bo whimpered several times as the wind blew on his burns, causing him great pain, but somehow he managed not to cry out as he and his uncle entered the hospital.

Carefully, Jesse helped Bo in to a chair before he went to the Sign In desk and signed his nephew in to the hospital.

Once that was done, Jesse turned around and walked back to Bo and sat down next to him. Bo was sitting hunched over in the chair, looking down at his burned hands. He just couldn't believe that Luke had treated him like he had.

Luke, his older cousin, had treated Bo like dirt. But, it wasn't the burns that hurt Bo the most. It was the knowledge that Luke cared for money more than he cared for his cousin.

Bo would have thought that Luke's time in the marines would have cured him of this, but apparently not. Apparently it has just made Luke's obsession with money, worse.

Sniffling, Bo raised his red, puffy, tear filled eyes and looked at his uncle.

"Uncle Jesse, I...need ta go...to get away from Luke, till he get's it through his head that money ain't everything. I can't keep walkin' on eggshells 'round him, wonderin' when he'll attack me again." Bo said.

"Bo, this was an accident. Luke didn't mean it." Jesse replied.

"You don't know that, Uncle Jesse, an' I don't know that. But, in my opinion, better safe than sorry." Bo said sadly.

"Where will ya go, Bo? Yer place is at the farm." Jesse said, trying to disuade Bo from doing something rash.

"I'll stay in Cooter's Garage. I know he won't mind." Bo replied as the tears of pain and rejection started to fall.

"Alright Bo. Yer a grown man, an I can't stop you, but, just remember that the farm is yer home, an yer always welcome to come back." Jesse said.

Bo nodded his head as a side door opened and a nurse stepped out with a chart in her hands.

"Bo Duke." The nurse said, before she looked up and scanned the rows of patients.

Glancing up, Jesse helped his nephew to stand and then helped him past the nurse and down the hall to an exam room.

Once there, the nurse asked him a few questions, before taking his vitals, before she even looked at his hands, and other burned area's.

After writing everything down in the chart, she then left the room, but not before informing them that a doctor would be in to see Bo, shortly.

Shortly turned out to be five minutes, but once the doctor entered the room, Bo gave him his full and undivided attention.

The doctor glanced at the folder, before he started to treat Bo's hands. He cleaned the burns, and then put cream on them, before wrapping the lightly in gauze.

"Yer gonna be alright, young man. Just make sure you clean and redress them at least once a day." The doctor said, before he helped Bo off of the exam room table.

"Thank ya, sir." Bo said politely before he and his uncle left the room, and the hospital.

The drive back to the farm was made in silence.

Bo, wondering just what had become of his and Luke's friendship, and Jesse praying that Bo would change his mind and stay at the farm.

After arriving back at the farm, Bo managed to get inside with a little help from his uncle.

He walked to his and Luke's bedroom and quickly packed up what little he actually had. Of course, it was fairly easy because Uncle Jesse did most of the packing, while Bo supervised, because that was all he really could do.

Once Bo was all packed up and ready to go, he and Uncle Jesse went to the kitchen to use the phone.

Jesse picked up the reciever and dialed Cooter's number, before he held the reciever up to Bo's ear, so Bo could talk to his friend.

Bo hadn't wanted to use the CB, in case Luke would overhear and come rushing back to try and stop Bo.

One ring, then two passed before Cooter picked up.

"Hello? This is Cooter's Garage." Cooter said in a buisness like tone of voice.

"Cooter? This here's Bo. Listen, I need a favor." Bo said, as he laid down the problem he had.

Cooter listened to Bo's story from beginning to end, while he looked across the street at the small dine-in shop where Luke and Becky Lynn were injoying a three course meal.

"Yeah, sure thing buddyroe. You can stay here as long as ya want." Cooter said in to the reciever.

"Thanks fer yer help, Cooter." Bo said greatfully.

"Listen, I got a call some three, four miles from yer farm, so I'll jus come by an pick ya up." Cooter said.

Bo smiled and said, "Thanks a lot Cooter. I'll be waitin."

Bo nodded to his uncle, who then in turn hung up the phone.

"Cooter'll be here soon." Bo informed, before he sighed and moved over to the couch.

"Sure hope ya know what yer doin, Bo." Jesse said with a slight frown on his face.

"Me too, Uncle Jesse. Me too." Bo agreed.


End file.
